Good bye
by It's a little secret
Summary: The moment Akashi losed, he had to accept his father's deal and move to America, leaving Kuroko with throbbing memories and bitter smile...


**Warning: a little OOC I guess?**

**Disclaim: Own nothing but this fic.**

So he had lost.

He knows that, the moment he steps into this tournament, he's already played a gamble.

Either winning and become immortal, or losed by his very creations.

The Generation of Mircales.

Ah, so this is the feeling of losing. It sure is painful and new, for his first time.

It's even more painful when the one defeated him is Kuroko Tetsuya.

It's still fresh in his mind, how they meet the first time. Akashi had know Kuroko had a talent none of them had, and he himself is the one who extract that talent out of him.

Then Kuroko just have to go off and join Seirin, join Kagami, and back stabed him.

So he smiled to them, a bitter smile to hide his bleeding wound.

Everyone though it was great of him, to accept the loss without breakdown.

They were wrong.

"So, Seijuro, I heard you had lost agaisnt Seirin." His father said in a calm voice.

He stayed silent.

"So it means we can do the deal now, can't we?" The man's voice sounds content, _too _content for someone who know their son is having a mental breakdown.

Akashi nodded.

"Very well then, tomorrow it is then." The man waved his hand dismissing the boy as he sat up and walk to the door.

He'll need to talk to the Generation of Miracles soon.

"You WHAT?" Aomine shouted although Akashi's pretty sure he heard what he said clearly.

"What do you mean by that, Akashi?" Midorima tried to stay calm after hearing Akashi's confession, but he can't hide the fact that his eyes are widened.

"You heard me right. I'm moving to America." Akashi said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"But why?" Kise couldn't stop himself from asking.

"I once had a deal with my father, that if I were to pariticipate in basketball, I'll always have to win. If I ever losed, I'll have to quit basketball and move to America and stay focus on being the CEO of his company."

Everyone is speechless. They never though a parent would force their child off their hobby because he couldn't accomplish some incredible deal.

"I call everyone here to praise you all for a good match back in the tournament. I'm proud of you all. I hope you'll continue your basketball and strike further in the future." Akashi said with a smile on his face that makes everyone's heart drops.

Kuroko's POV(kinda)

He couldn't believe his ears.

His captain-Akashi Seijuro is to quit basketball and move to another country, and there's a high chance they're not going to meet again.

Akashi.

The boy is so unaturally beautiful, outside and inside.

His skin is pale and smooth, like a noble that has been taken care of since birth and has never gone outside.

His hair is soft to the touch, with the color of vivid red, the color of absolute.

His eyes are the most special, one with the color of blood, the other, the emperor eye, is painted with the color of gold. They stay calm and royal when both of his eyes are red, and wild and a bit maniac when he switched into Emperor eyes.

Akashi had the aura of a King, a genius, but lonely King.

The boy is what you can call perfection. His cleverness worried even his parents, his leadership makes the most willful person submit before him, his grace can make him be mistaken for a prince from a fairy tale.

His voice is poisonous and addictive, his smile is always so mysterious...and….

_distance_.

The King stand alone, not letting anyone near him. He had the outside of a god, the type of person that will not have a second thought of cutting his body parts if they get in his way.

Still, his heart is of human. No matter how many layers he build to isolate himself, he knows, that deep down in his core, he feel emptiness.

Akashi always tried too hard to put on all the armors, to cover up any weakness he has, forgetting...

He'll _suffocate _inside.

This is why, Kuroko has always want to save him out. He wished Akashi would open up, even a little, to him. Kuroko doesn't mind weakness. In fact, Kuroko wants Akashi to have some, for staying invincible is like standing in the top of a mountain, where he can look down at everything, but a little slip and he's dead.

Kuroko wants to stay strong. He wants his face to remain stoic at the news, but he couldn't stop the trembling of his hand before the news.

Without Akashi, Kuroko would not have been standing here, playing basketball like he is now.

And Akashi is about to leave him.

"Kuroko, what's the matter. You spaced out." Kuroko snapped back to reality upon hearing Akashi's voice.

"And you look like you're in the verge of tear too." Akashi looked at him worriedly. "What's the matter?"

"Akashi, can you please not go?" Kuroko blurted out before he could stop himself. It was more of a statement than a question but it manages to get everyone's surprise.

"What are you talking about Kuroko?" Akashi ask. Kuroko, the ever-passive boy, is asking _him _to do something.

"I dont' want you to go. All of us want you to stay. I enjoy your company. Everyone here appreciates your present." Ah, that's the good point about Kuroko. Getting straight to the point.

Akashi couldn't hide the shock in his eyes. He looked around, and is sure everyone feel the same. He was about to chuckle, until Kise talked before him.

"I agree with Kurokochi. Akashichi needs to open up more. You always close yourself up. You have to know that you're one of us too. We rarely talk but I treasure you as much as I treasure others!" Said the blond.

"It's as Kise and Tetsu say, we never really got along, but you're the only person I feel fear, respect and admiration toward at the same time. So if you go, there'll be no more restrain over me." Aomine said rubbing his temper, trying to fight down the small blush as someone like him would say thing like that.

"Ne ne, Akachin. I'm not a passionate or a caring person but I can see how you observe people so closely and your decision, though demanding, but always right and for other. You don't show emotions for us, but you secretly help us if needed." Murasakibara said, making Akashi blink in surprise and….happy?

"Akashi, you are the most formidable opponent I've ever had, in both shogi and basketball. You still owe me a time when I got to beat you again." Midorima lifted his glasses up to hide his embarassed face.

"Akashi, we _care _for you. We want to help you shoulder your burden. You don't have to be perfect in everything. It's a moment for you to lay down and rest, and do what you want to do, to play basketball." Kuroko said, in a soft voice.

Akashi was speechless before his teamate's confessions. He then, allow a small, but real smile to bloom on his face. It would have looked so beautiful, if it didn't look so sad…

"Akashi…"Kuroko mumble as he red haired boy stand up and walk closer to his peers, speaking in a calm, sad tone that make everyone's heart feel hollow inside.

"I'm very happy with your feelings for me, thank you." He lift his graceful fingers and gently ruffled Kuroko's hair. The blue-haired would have blush, but the next words shut him down from his content happiness. "But I have to keep my words. I'll have to move to America. But I can still call you and text you, and would sometimes return to Japan to visit you." He tried to sound happy, but Kuroko knows he's not, seeing how much workloads he's going to have.

It's strange how such few words can set someone on the verge of tears.

"But…" Kise tried to add something, but Akashi stops him. "Since tonight is the last night I stay in Japan, how about we have a small party at my house." Everyone stayed in silent a little, until Aomine shot up before some sniffles could be heard. "Fine. Then tonight, we'll let Akashi had the best night he could every had. Let's phone the sushi restaurant. Kise, you pay!" "Eh?" Kise startled as Akashi chuckled. It's nice for them to be like this once in a while.

It's 11 o'clock and everyone is drunk, so Akashi decided they'd stay over at his house. "Kuroko, just let them sleep here. We move to my room." Akashi sighed at the sight of Kise sleeping on Aomine's stomach, Midorima snoring in a corner with his lucky item and Murasakibara in the middle of the room, a pocky stick still in his hand.

So here they are, lying side by side. "Akashi." Kuroko whisper to check if the other male is asleep. "Hm?" Apparently not. He rolled closer. "If you go, I'll be lonely." Akashi's eyes widen.

"Tetsuya, is it me or are you a bit more emotional than usual today?" He asked.

"But Akashi is leaving, and I don't want that." Kuroko could smell Akashi's scene as the red-haired shift.

"Tetsuya, I treasure you and your feeling. I don't want to go too. But I have no choice." _But you do! You could throw away your stupid pride and confront your father._

Akashi embrace Kuroko as the boy hug him back.

Akashi...so close….so comfortable…. so welcome next to him right now. The boy is just too intoxicating and so real, so human that Kuroko don't want to let go of him, ever. He wish they could just stay that way, with Akashi's hand stroking his back comfortingly. He felt himself getting more and more tired, but his eyes are spicy with tears threatening to get out.

"Hey now, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Kuroko could see Akashi looking at him with concern, the cold fingers stroking his cheeks. _Nothing would ever go unotice by you, huh? _Kuroko though bitterly.

Before he could stop himself, a sniff go pass his throat, and many more follow it. He wants to stop those thears from rolling on his face, but his vision is blurry, and Kuroko can barely see anymore, until…

Soft lips kissing him.

Gently, tenderly, lovingly. It lasted for a few moments only, but enough for Kuroko's cries to stop and his heart to be filled with warmth.

Their lips seperate. The kiss ends way too soon, leaving Kuroko wanting for more. Akashi softly kiss his eyelids, for head and cheeks, before kissing Kuroko's lips again.

Kuroko's heart has never beaten this fast before. He could hear thousands of butterflies flapping their wings in his stomach. His face heat up. His mind focusing on the sensation on his lips, memorising them, in fear he won't ever feel them again.

They seperated for the second time.

Akashi hug the smaller boy closer to him to feel the warmth the other offers. Kuroko snuggles agasnt his neck, inhaling the smell of mint and something else he couldn't made out.

And fall asleep together.

The next morning, Akashi left for the airport.

"Akashichi, never forget us!" Kise sobbing while hugging the boy, to be patted in the back.

"Oi Akashi, you better show the people over there what a person that can conquer The Aomine Daiki can do, okay?" Aomine tried to be hard, but everyone knows he's just biting back a tear.

"Akashi, I bough a box of scissors for you. It's not a present or anything, I just feel like so." Midorima hide his blushing face.

"Akachin, you have to come back to Japan, you hear?" Murasakibara said while embracing the red-haired.

"Thanks a lot, guys. Don't worry. We'll meet again." Akashi tried to smile, making Kuroko's heart throbbed. Before he could realize what he's doing, the boy come up and kiss Akashi's cheek.

"Waaaa." Everyone blush before the sight. "I'll miss you." Kuroko whisper while hugging Akashi. "Me too." Akashi whisper and kiss his earlobe, making Kuroko shudder while no one notice.

"Good bye." Akashi called back as he walked to the airport. "Byee!" The others waved him as the redhead's back steadily grew smaller.

Kuroko's heart beats fast.

_Let's see each other soon._

And he knew that, sitting on a plane, is a certain person, an isolated King, smirking down upon them and is thinking the same thing.

_Yeah, let's meet again._

And somewhere in the wind, Kuroko could smell it. The smell of mint and something he still couldn't make out...

***sniff* my first KnB fanfiction. I actually wrote this within 3 hours. Always have a thing for angst and Akashi, so why not combine them?**

**Review/fav/follow if you want me to resurrect.**

**I don't know, should I make a little sequel?**


End file.
